DNA mutation is an important phenomenon that affects people in many different ways. For example, it has been associated with many diseases including various types of cancers. DNA mutation has also been found to be the primary strategy used by disease-causing microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses to evade or overcome treatments. Assessing the mutability of a DNA sequence has many important applications. For example, assessing the mutation rates of an oncogene or a suppressor gene in the presence and absence of an environmental factor will help determine whether the environmental factor increases the risk of cancer. In this regard, new methods for assessing DNA mutability will provide additional tools for studying DNA mutation and are therefore desirable in the art.